This invention relates to crustacean bait and, more particularly, to lobster bait which includes an attractant or attractants and which is intended to have an extended attractant life for lobsters and other commercially fished crustaceans.
Presently, lobster fisherman utilise fresh or frozen fish parts or whole fish to bait lobster traps. The fish used are traditionally herring, mackerel, red fish or salmon. The bait works in a satisfactory manner and lobsters and other crustaceans are attracted to the fish bait. However, there are disadvantages inherent in using fresh or frozen fish or fish parts in lobster traps.
First, fresh or frozen bait has a very short life within the traps. Salt water and other opportunistic scavengers will quickly deteriorate the quality of the bait and, after a relative short period depending on the conditions under which the bait is used, the bait will no longer serve as an attractant because of its deterioration. Secondly, the handling of fresh or frozen bait is not convenient. Fresh bait may not be available and, in any event, such bait must first be obtained if the traps are to be baited. Frozen bait will ensure availability but refrigeration is necessary to preserve the frozen bait which is energy consuming. Thirdly, the cost of fresh or frozen baits may vary substantially depending on the time of the fishing season and the availability of the fresh or frozen bait and such cost may sometimes be expensive. Fourthly, traditional baits must be obtained and this sometimes done under directed fishing conditions in which the bait is frozen or salted prior to each fishing season. A reduced demand for fresh or frozen bait would be environmentally attractive, would enhance fish stocks and would allow more efficient use of scarce marine resources.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided bait for a crustacean trap, said bait comprising a pelletized carrier and attractant having ingredients which offer extended life relative to a fish feed, said ingredients forming a pelletized feed, an attractant for attracting said crustaceans and an oil coating for coating said pellets and said attractant, said oil coating allowing a timed release of said attractant thereby to attract said crustaceans.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for attracting crustaceans to a crustacean trap comprising the steps of obtaining a pelletized crustacean bait consisting of a carrier made from relatively long life ingredients, at least one crustacean attractant mixed with said pelletized crustacean bait and an oil coating allowing timed release of said attractant, placing said crustacean bait within said crustacean trap and setting said crustacean trap within water for attracting and trapping said crustaceans.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of making a crustacean bait for use within crustacean traps comprising the steps of mixing a pelletized crustacean feed composed of relatively long life ingredients with an oil and at least one crustacean attractant to form said crustacean bait.
According to still yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a product produced according to the foregoing method.